


Snow Kisses

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I will also never stop making him blush every chance I get, I will never get tired of how easily Guang-Hong blushes, M/M, Snow, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Leo, Guang-Hong decided, was a giant teddy bear. An overly affectionate teddy bear. It wasn’t a new decision; Leo proved it every time they were together, especially after the long lulls between competitions. But it was something he tended to forget during their time apart, and each time he was reminded, he felt an excited flutter in his stomach.Twenty minutes into their date, he found himself on the inside seat of a booth, Leo pressed up against his side. It felt likeagessince they’d last been alone, and it’d taken a hasty escape from the rink to keep from having Phichit tagging along. He should have felt guilty, but Phichit’s text ofDon’t do anything I wouldn’t do!five minutes after escaping crushed that sentiment to dust.





	

Leo, Guang-Hong decided, was a giant teddy bear. An overly affectionate teddy bear. It wasn’t a new decision; Leo proved it every time they were together, especially after the long lulls between competitions. But it was something he tended to forget during their time apart, and each time he was reminded, he felt an excited flutter in his stomach.

Twenty minutes into their date, he found himself on the inside seat of a booth, Leo pressed up against his side. It felt like _ages_ since they’d last been alone, and it’d taken a hasty escape from the rink to keep from having Phichit tagging along. He should have felt guilty, but Phichit’s text of _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!_ five minutes after escaping crushed that sentiment to dust.

Warmth flared in his cheeks as Leo’s hand settled on his knee and he smiled as he rested his own on top. When Leo shifted his fingers to trap his between, he melted into Leo’s side, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Have you decided on if you’re going for a degree or not?” Leo asked, his thumb stroking against Guang-Hong’s doing nothing to calm the fluttering in his stomach.

“My parents want me to...” he murmured. “I just don’t know which one.” He knew he only had a few more years before he might have to consider retiring; his ankle and hip were already causing pain more often than not. “Maybe teaching?”

Leo squeezed his fingers. “You’d make a good teacher. You’d be good with the elementary ages.”

“Are you making a jab at my height?”

Leo laughed. “No. You’re just good with kids.”

He snorted and sat up as their food arrived, his stomach growling. The food wasn’t nearly as good as Leo’s cooking, but then again, he was biased. They ate off each other’s plates, feeding each other bites until Leo deliberately smeared sour cream on his cheek just so he could lick it off. “ _Leo_!” He turned red and poked Leo’s leg, unable to stop the increased fluttering in his gut after that.

They ordered a strawberry sundae to share and he got his revenge by licking a drop of melted, sweet goodness off Leo’s finger. He glanced up as he heard the sharp intake of breath, his own freezing in his lungs at the heated look in Leo’s eyes. He licked his lips, shivering as Leo focused on them before looking away, which only made the fluttering _worse_.

Leo picked up the cherry and put stem and fruit in his mouth before leaning over with a grin, holding the cherry between his teeth.

Guang-Hong stared with wide eyes, mouth going dry as he realized Leo was _offering_ it to him. He couldn’t help glancing around to see if anyone was watching; they were in _public_ after all, but they had a corner table in the back and there was only one other table in view, which was empty. _Still_. He sucked in a breath and leaned in, bumping noses before he carefully plucked the cherry free of the stem and ate it. “You’re mean,” he murmured, only pulling back an inch so he could pout at Leo.

Leo grinned, pulling a knotted stem out of his mouth a few moments later.

“How’d you do that?”

“Talent,” Leo said with a wiggle of his brows.

He rolled his eyes, poking Leo in the side and sitting back as the waiter brought their check. He didn’t even get a chance to reach for his wallet before Leo was handing his card over, huffing as he leaned into Leo’s side again. “Now what?”

“Mmm, back to the rink? Or... it’s early enough to catch a movie, orrrr... we could go back to my place.”

Guang-Hong felt his entire face go scarlet as Leo’s voice dropped with each option, until the last was barely more than a quiet rumble in his chest. “Okay.” He smiled as Leo took his hand and tugged him from the booth before helping him back into his coat, tucking the scarf around his neck and kissing his nose. Definitely an overly-affectionate teddy bear.

The temperature outside had dropped while they were in the restaurant and winced as it stung his face, reaching for Leo’s hand to wrap both of his around for warmth.

“I’m buying you some gloves tomorrow,” Leo said, amusement in his voice.

“Your hand is warm enough,” he said, pressing his face into Leo’s shoulder.

“What about when I’m not around to warm you up?”

Guang-Hong made a face, sticking his tongue out at Leo before glancing up as something landed on his cheek. “It’s snowing!”

“You know what that means.”

“No, what?”

Leo smirked, tilting his head back to look at the sky before eyeing Guang-Hong. “Phichit’s going to start snowball fights tomorrow.”

He squirmed at the thought, tightening his grip on Leo’s hand. “I’ll pour a cup of snow down his pants.”

“You’re brutal.” Leo stopped walking and turned to face him. “You know what else it means.”

“No?” He gravitated into Leo’s warmth until they were almost chest-to-chest, the fluttering in his stomach reaching its crescendo as Leo leaned in closer.

“Snow kisses,” Leo murmured, tipping Guang-Hong’s chin up before capturing his lips.

“Mmm!” He sank into Leo’s chest with a moan, gripping the sleeves of his jacket for balance as he opened up to Leo’s questing tongue. His entire body relaxed, the tension in his gut vanishing with a sigh, only to be replaced by a building heat. He let out a soft whine of protest when Leo broke the kiss, following after to start another. He chased Leo’s tongue past his lips until he heard him moan and fingers gripped his hair.

He pulled back for breath and shivered as their noses brushed against each other.

“Want me to show you how talented my tongue is?” Leo asked, wiggling his brows.

Guang-Hong laughed and nipped his nose even as his face burned hotter. “You better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And a pic to go with it ;3
> 
>  


End file.
